In signal processing, phase noise is the frequency domain representation of rapid, short-term, random fluctuations in the phase of a waveform, caused by time domain instabilities, sometimes referred to as jitter. In certain wireless communication systems, such as backhaul systems that operate at microwave or e-band carrier frequency, the phase noise is a major issue that limits the system performance. Efficient phase noise tracking is crucial for the overall performance of such systems and especially for narrowband systems. Many existing schemes for tracking phase noise employ a simple interpolator—either a linear operator or a digital phase-locked loop—to interpolate between phase pilots. Such a digital phase-locked loop requires extensive tuning for every modulation setting.